bravetenfandomcom-20200222-history
Saizō Kirigakure
Saizo Kirigakure is an Iga ninja known by the name of Marishi-ten, who makes his living as an assassin. His weapons are a large kunai called "Mari-Blade" and a smaller kunai. Personality Though Saizo may appear uncaring, he shows that he has a soft side, which is shown when he helped Isanami get to Yukimura. Even though he possesses masterful skill, he distrusts the loyalty of the relationship between a lord and a vassal, so he doesn't serve any lord. He has a deep hatred for Koga ninja, something that is equally shared. He is Sasuke Sarutobi's rival, who he calls a 'monkey'. Appearance Saizo is a handsome young man with black hair and dark green eyes. Plot ]]Saizo is seen sleeping on the side of a dirt track in the woods, he then wakes up and senses someone's presence. Drawing his blade, he sees a girl jump over the fallen tree. She falls into his arms and says that she's being pursued. Soon, the enemy appears and attacks them, but Saizo's quickly finishes them off. He begins to walk away from her and she demands that he save her because they might come for her again. She then asks him if he's hungry, to which his stomach growls. So they go and buy some soba and she thanks him for saving her and adds that Saizo was a nice person, making him leave. She follows him and he tells her that her head-band was about to fall off. She fixes it and says she can't afford to lose it, and at this time her hair piece lets out a dark aura, which shocks Saizo. Later, when they were walking through the woods, Saizo tells Isanami to stop following him only to be attacked by the Koga ninja Sasuke Sarutobi. They clearly state their hatred for one another, and battle it out. Saizo tells Sasuke that dogs should stay in their doghouses, causing more anger. However, Isanami interupts their fight and says she's come to see Yukimura Sanada. At the castle, Saizo coments saying that it was a bit plain and he looks over at Isanami, who looks very sad. After, Yukimura arrives, along with Rokuro Unno, his page. They ask her whats wrong and she tells them that her shrine was burnt down and everyone died except for her. However, he refuses to help, even after hearing her story (leaving Saizo shocked) and tells her she can stay the night if she wants and leaves. She then breaks down and says that she was the only one who servived, leaving everyone else behind and Saizo hesitently are attacked]]pats her head, causing the gem to glow. They go outside and she complains that her legs hurt, saying that if she was eaten, he should at least bury her. However, Saizo tells her that he's not the knid of man she thinks he is, and tells her not to follow him. They are soon attacked again, and Yukimura reveals that he used them as bait to lure out the enemy. Saizo eventually escapes and cuts down all the enemies in the way, making blood splatter all over Isanami who freaks out. She then uses the power of her head-piece, making everything turn to ash. Saizo rushes over to her and asks her if she's alright, and she turns back to normal, not remembering what she just did. Yukimura says that he'll help her and eventually forces Saizo to stay due to him owing Isanami a bowl of soba. That night, he overhears Yukimura talking to Rokuro about gathering 10 warriors before he is attacked by Rokuro. He falls on his bed and says he'll stay since he's curious about what Yukimura is planning before going unconsious due to Rokuro's attack. The next day, Saizo wakes up, to see Isanami sleeping right beside her. He freaks out and knocks her and the futon away from him and asks her what she was doing there. Sasuke then brings breakfast for Saizo and Isanami gets excited about this. However, some Koga ninja attack him causing his breakfast to fall over, causing Isanami and Sasuke go to eat their's. Saizo calls him a "pain in the ass." Equipment *'Mari-Blade: '''Big sword with ring on its handle like that of kunai. Normaly it is bandaged and Saizo wears it on his back. When he uses his techniques with this sword letters engraved on its blade can be seen. *'Hidden Blades: 'Saizo has retractable hidden blades in his boots. *'Ninja Inventory: 'He has several kunai, explosives and throwing knives. Ninja Techniques *'Secret Technique, Heaven Returner (Ougi, Tenga Gaeshi): 'He spins Mari-Blade in front of himself deflecting and returning every projectile shot in him back into opponent(s). *'Secret Technique, Instant Light (Ougi, Shinko): 'He moves with incredible speed slicing several opponent or inflicting several wounds to one opponent with Mari-Blade in a blink of eye. *'Ninja Art, Early Summer Rain (Ninpou, Samidare): 'He throws eight throwing knives into opponent at once and makes knives invisible (presumably by bending light). *'Illusionary Clones: '''He is able to create afterimage-like illusions of himself (presumably by bending light). Trivia Saizo Kirigakure sares an almost identical appearance with "Noctis" from the yet unreleased game Final Fantasy Versus 13 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Iga ninja